A bird belongs to the sky
by RahDamon
Summary: America really wished England had said goodbye as he flew into the sky.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A bird belongs to the sky

Rating: T

Characters: America/England

Word Count: 592

Summary: America really wished England had said goodbye as he flew into the sky.

Disclaimer: Nothing in here belongs to me, get it? It belongs to himaruya. That's the guy's name, right?

* * *

Huffing he heaved the last of his baggage onto the machine and with his sleeve wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Hopefully he looked around himself but the man he desired to see was nowhere around. And it could be the last time they see each other.

After checking if he has enough oil, if the bombs underneath the blades were correctly assembled – _it wouldn't do to blow himself up, now would it?_ - and if everything else was ready for the take off. He looked around him again – still nobody he wanted to see.

He jumped into the plane, making all the necessary preparations and waiting for his signal.

While America dreaded this flight – _and not only his but also those of his boys which could mean death for some of them_– he couldn't help but feel exhilarated to be in the sky again. It was his element and he loved it.

The sky was magnificent in all its vastness and freedom and normally in the air he felt free of worries and of responsibilities. Nothing, absolutely nothing could bother or reach him here and nobody could match him.

It wasn't pure arrogance that made him say this. It was just the pure unadulterated truth.

Alfred had always admired the sky and envied the birds who could fly all day. Chuckling he remembered whining about the unfairness of it all to Arthur who at that time – and now, even though America was denying that – was the apple of his eyes. Unreasonably he would cry and demand to fly when he was young. England always was at his wit's end when that happened.

The signal for take-off appeared and he started the machine that slowly began rolling forward and got faster and faster until it didn't touch earth anymore. Then it started to rise and he flew higher and higher into the sky.

If Arthur had come to wave goodbye he would be at least a bit more encouraged, Alfred thought but England was against him being in this war – "It bloody hell is the Old World's war , not the New World's" ; "Why then did you dispatch my brother?" - and protested yet the Allies saw the advantages in his declaration of war against Japan and consequently Germany.

He had wanted to enter the war earlier – _the image of England writhing and screaming as his heart burned stuck in his mind_ – but his politicians were against it.

A voice whispered inside of him " Was it really too much to demand a goodbye from England?" It wasn't like he didn't have any part in his decisions. Joining bodies and heated looks and sloppily shared kisses flashed into his mind but he ignored them.

Alfred was in the sky and the worries of the earth shouldn't be able to catch up with him but England always had had the ability to chain him to the ground. Yet he had until now always managed to break free.

Suddenly he noticed a card hanging onto the his steering clutch. On it he could read the following words.

" _Git if you die out there I will summon your ghost and punish you to kingdom come and back. Do you understand, you bloody tosser? So be safe out there!"_

Alfred felt a beaming grin stretching on his face and with a challenging glint in his eyes he flew through the sky, content in his element, content like a bird belonging to the sky.


	2. Protest

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Siria Black-Red Dragon


End file.
